


Much Later

by missjenna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, don't let the summary fool you this is actually slightly depressing, there's no sex scene gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjenna/pseuds/missjenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS for fe!FATES]</p><p>After the war, Fem!Corrin and Silas have a heart-to-heart.<br/>"You married me for great sex and great sex alone? What about my stunning personality and confidence?"<br/>"I never said great sex."<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Later

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has spoilers for fe!fates.

             “Don’t you think this is silly?” Corrin asked as Silas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They stood alone in the Hoshidian square, their bodies bathed in the warm glow of the many candles Silas had placed throughout the newly renovated space. Corrin had to admit that he’d done an amazing job. The square itself was covered in beautifully intricate colored paper, streamers, and candles all in different forms and colors.

The square looked just as it had years prior, before her dragon powers had awakened and destroyed it.

"Mmm, is that lavender and hibiscus I smell? How'd you manage that?"

"Can't get anything past that dragon nose, huh?" Silas snorted, "Elise has been playing around with some magic. She wants to expand her repertoire beyond healing. Thought it'd be smart if she'd start small. Nice, right?"

"Very nice," Corrin agreed with a flash of her fangs, "I'll have to thank her later."

Despite the pleasant banter, Silas knew that despite Corrin's victory, she was still struggling. Knowing of the guilt she still held for the destruction of the square and mass fatality Silas had secretly gathered funds and reconstructed the square with the help of both Corrin’s Nohrian and Hoshidian siblings. Upon the construction, Silas had the new fountain engraved with the names of every person who’d passed, along with a short quote from the family.  

 _Now,_ he had said when the square was revealed,  _you can finally forgive yourself._

She remembered crying then, promising she would. But she couldn’t, not then, not now.

Sure I’ve brought peace, but I created havoc first. I know I could’ve done better. I know we could’ve saved everyone; I know there must’ve been a way I was too blind to see…

 

“Corrin?” Silas asked as he pressed is lips to her neck, “Corrin, come back to me, sweetheart.”

She blinked, taking in his face and his messy hair the color of a silver coin.

“Silas?”

“Yes?” She watched as his expression turned from sunny and excited, to nervous and apprehensive as he took in her change of tone, “Corrin, what’s wrong? Where did you go a moment ago?”

She gently pulled away from him, taking in a deep breath.

“No one’s here, correct?”

“No, Fredrick and Sakura are hosting an event at the castle with both territories. There may be a few Hoshidians out and about, but they shouldn’t bother us. Why, what’s bothering you?”

For a moment, all she could see in her mind’s eye, was her birth mother. She thought of where she’d stood, taking in what had once been a crowded, yet welcoming space. She remembered her Mikoto’s gentle face, her kind words and forgiving smile as she died in her arms. Takumi’s face appeared before her, angry and threatening.  _You traitor! I won’t rest until I’ve killed you!_

She hadn’t noticed the tears until she felt Silas’ finger gently wiping them away.

“Corrin?”

“I’m alright,” she assured him, “Just thinking about my mother. I-I just wish she were here to see the kingdoms finally at peace.”

“She would be proud of you,” he said suddenly as he took her hand and pulled her to him, “We all are. You’ve done so much for everyone, Corrin. Now, please, do something for yourself.”

            “Silas.”

            “Okay if not for yourself, then for me?”

She nodded her head and smiled, knowing that now was the not the time to reflect on her past mistakes. Silas had always spoken of the good she done, both when they were little and when they fought together. Perhaps that was what had drawn her to him. In a world where she’d lived secluded, the weight of her actions heavy on her shoulders, Silas acted as a constant reminder of what good she had done and could do.

Smirking, Corrin retorted, “Silas, we’ve been married for _years_  now. We fought a  _war_ together. Shouldn’t we be drained of this nonsense by now?”

            “What married soldiers can’t have fun?

            “Maybe newlywed soldiers,” she replied with a grin, “Silas, it’s too quiet, what did you do with my children?”

            He pressed a finger to her lips, “We just talked about this. Do you ever stop thinking of others? What’s it going to take to make you a little selfish?”

“Silas.”

“Besides, they’re  _our_  children. You couldn’t have made them with me, remember?”

            “Oh right, how could I have forgotten,” Corrin teased as she nipped his nose, his one true weakness, “I knew there was some reason I married you.”

            “You married me for great sex and great sex alone? What about my stunning personality and confidence?”

“I never said  _great_ sex.”

She couldn’t help but giggle as he looked on with a faux frown, offended.

“Okay, a little bit above satisfactory sex.”       

 


End file.
